powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/The Phantom Army: part 2
'Soldiers:' 'The Dark Legions:' The dark legions are other dark wizards, who learned under Scholomance, or under any other mentor, and decided to join to the Phantom Army. most of them went after the three generals, the top students at scholomance's Academy, but some of them simply decided so because they wanted to be part of the army of the one who make the heaven and hell tremble in fear. ''' '''In the army, there are 10,000,000 of them. powers of the avarage member: ' Dark Arts: *Blood Magic *Conjuration **Demon Summoning *Curse Manipulation **Curse Inducement *Death Magic *Destruction Magic *Elemental Magic *Extrasensory Perception *Flight *Illusion-Casting *Life Magic *Amalgamation *Mutation Inducement *Necromancy *Possession *Ritual Magic *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting *Spell Negation *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation Enhanced Condition: *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Vitality *Enhanced Wits *Regenerative Healing Factor Theme songs for the Dark Lagion: Teleology of Death The dakr legion takes it's orders directly from angsat, with him being their greatest authority, while the other generals comes later. 'The Demi-God Squad: The Demi-God Squad is, as the name imply, a group of demigods working in the phantom army. There are 100,000 Squad members, each one extremly strong. 'Powers:' Demigod Physiology: *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Condition (Advanced Level) **Supernatural Agility **Invulnerability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Reflexes **Supernatural Senses **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength **Supernatural Regeneration **Supernatural Combat Each one of those demi-gods are childrens of gods and deitys which decided to fight their parents. they are as such coulified to couple of sections: Sea gods: like percy jeckson, just more! *Ocean Lordship: **All Water-based Abilities **Aquatic Adaptation **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Aquatic Respiration **Disaster Manipulation **Earth Manipulation ***Magma Manipulation **Evaporation **Hydrokinetic Combat **Monster Manipulation - sea related ***Sea Monster Manipulation **Ocean Communication **Ocean Manipulation **Pollution Manipulation **Underwater Combat **Water Form Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation ***Vapor Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Electrokinetic Combat Sky Gods: Because every army need those people who can just blust you with a good chunk of thunderbolts and can control the sky, right? *Sky Lordship **All Air-Based Abilities **Atmospheric Adaptation **Avian Manipulation **Avian Physiology **Creation ***Animal Creation **Electrical Physical Combat **Flight Manipulation ***Levitation **Gas Manipulation **Smog Generation **Vapor Manipulation **Non-Corporeal Form **Perfect Storm **Rainbow Manipulation **Sky Manipulation ***Cloud Manipulation ****Cloud Generation ****Cloud Mimicry ****Rain Creation ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation ****Storm Mimicry Earth Gods: It can always help when the earth do the bidings of you'r squad members. *All Earth Powers *Animal Manipulation *Limited Fundamental Forces Manipulation **Electromagnetism Manipulation **Gravity Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Disaster Manipulation **Earthquake Generation **Eruption Inducement **Geyser Creation **Tidal Wave Generation *Earth Manipulation **Magma Manipulation ***Ash Manipulation ***Fire Manipulation **Mineral Manipulation ***Bone Manipulation ***Calcium Manipulation ***Fossil Manipulation ***Gemstone Manipulation **Sand Manipulation **Soil Manipulation *Environment Manipulation **Cave Manipulation **Desert Manipulation **Environmental Adaptation **Environment Creation **Forest Manipulation **Mountain Manipulation *Landmass Mimicry *Ley Line Manipulation *Monetary Manipulation **Coin Manipulation **Gold Manipulation **Silver Manipulation *Monster Manipulation - earth related *Solid Manipulation Death Gods: These are those who posses authority over DEATH. *Death-Force Manipulation *Death Connection *Death Empowerment *Death Inducement *Death Manipulation *Death Sense *Decomposition Manipulation *Fatal Touch *Filth Manipulation *Necromancy *Necrosis Inducement *Phantasm Manipulation *Undead Manipulation Underworld Gods: There is a fine line between underworld gods (hades) and death gods (tantos). these are the one's who can control the afterlife itself. *Afterlife Manipulation (Limited to Underworld) **Afterlife Border **Afterlife Marking **Afterlife Prevention **Afterlife Transport *Authority within the Underworld. *Binding *Communing *Death-Force Manipulation **Necromancy **Death Sense **Ectoplasm Manipulation **Life-Force Absorption **Mediumship **Necrotic Empowerment **ReanimationResurrection **Soul Manipulation **Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) Crafting Gods: '''Those demi gods works mostly as the weaponry of the demigod squad, as they are the craftsmiths. *Enhanced Crafting: **Automaton Creation ***Golem Creation ***Mecha Creation **Create the sharpest and strongest of weapons with flawless quality. ***Mechanical Weapon Construct ***Scientific Weaponry **Make the strongest armor. ***High-Tech Exoskeleton **Build the fastest and most battle ready of vehicles **Craft/create items, artifacts and relics with magical abilities. ***Mystic Object **Make the deadliest war machines ever created. **Design unique tools of destruction. **Demonic Weaponry - Create weapons that tap into reservoirs of demonic power. **Divine Weaponry - Make weapons that can tap into divine forces. **Weapon Improvisation - Create anything with the material around. **Create weapons made from the elements. **Many feats are achievable when applied to magic. ***May be able to communicate with the weapon. **Polishing the weapons and other items made **Refine any kind of item and remove any imperfections **Build anything from anything. '''Seasons Gods: I dare you to call them weak. *Spring Manipulation: **Circadian Manipulation - Turning the Earth's axis, causing Spring. **Healing ***Resurrection **Hope Inducement **Plant Manipulation/Growth - manipulate and induce growth in plant-life. ***Ecological Empathy Feel nature and the elements. ***Fertility Inducement ***Flower Manipulation; the essence of spring. **Spring Inducement **Weather Manipulation **Heat Generation to increase the heat in environment for growth of plants. **Rain Creation for growth of plants. **Youth Inducement *Summer Manipulation: **Circadian Manipulation Turning the Earth's axis, causing Summer. ***Longest days. **Enhanced Endurance **Fertility Inducement **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Fire Mimicry **Plant Manipulation/Growth - manipulate and induce growth in plant-life. ***Ecological Empathy Feel nature and the elements. **Summer Inducement **Weather Manipulation ***Heat Generation ***Hot Weather Manipulation ***Rain Creation *Autumn Manipulation: **Autumn Inducement **Circadian Manipulation Turning the Earth's axis, causing Autumn. **Decomposition Manipulation on plants. ***Rot Inducement **Despair Inducement/Nostalgia Inducement **Fatigue Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Food Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Weather Manipulation ***Fog Generation ***Rain Creation ***Wind Generation *Winter Manipulation: **Arctic Manipulation **Circadian Manipulation Turning the Earth's axis, causing Winter. ***Eternal Night Inducement **Cold Manipulation ***Cold Weather Manipulation ****Cold Air Manipulation ****Blizzard Creation ****Freezing **Death Inducement **Despair Inducement **Enhanced Endurance **Hibernation **Ice Manipulation ***Ice Generation ***Ice Mimicry **Predator Instinct **Self-Sustenance **Snow Manipulation **Winter Inducement Sun Gods: Sun gods: because you would always need that one guy who can insinirate someone you don't like! *Electromagnetism Manipulation **EM Spectrum Manipulation - the sun's energy emits across the entire electromagnetic spectrum *Gravity Manipulation *Heat Manipulation *Miniature Solar Winds/Flares *Nuclear Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Solar Attacks *Solar Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Solar Energy Manipulation *Solar Energy Absorption *Solar Flight *Solar Generation *Solar Immunity Moon Gods: they sparkle, but on the badass way. *Dust Manipulation - lunar dust. *Gravity Manipulation affects: **Earth Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation *Light Manipulation without Color Manipulation: Moon-light is always a variation of grey-white. *Lunar Attacks *Lunar Constructs *Lunar Empowerment *Lunar Energy Manipulation *Lunar Flight *Lunar Generation *Lunar Negation Time Gods: They can control time. want anything else? '' Accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely. Appearance of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed Flash-Forward Temporal Looping Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events Repair damaged objects. Replay Effect Resurrect the dead. Temporal Healing Temporal Inversion Temporal Reload Temporal Restarting Time Frame Creation Time Travel Remote Time Travel Accelerated Probability Age Manipulation of both living beings and objects Move the effects of time elsewhere. Slow or stop effects of time. Reduce things to dust. Time Theft Parachronal Cognition Perceive both past and future. Alternate Future Display Chrono Vision Omnichronal Perception Temporal Awareness Perceive the history of objects. Temporal Cognition Temporal Duplication Temporal Erasure Temporal Intuition Temporal Isolation Temporal Matter Selection Temporal Phase Manipulation Temporal Protection Temporal Trapping Time Attacks Time Compression Chronokinetic Constructs Time Energy Manipulation Time Energy Generation Time Portal Creation Time-Window Alteration Timestream Shift Magic Gods: These guys are basically mages from birth. great help, must say. **Energy Circle Combat Magic Attacks Magic Combat Power Absorption Force-Field Generation Healing Magical Energy Absorption Animation/Reanimation Creation Elemental Manipulation Invocation Magic Aura Magic Detection Magic Generation Magic Invisibility Magic Portal Creation Magical Constructs Magical Flight Magically Enhanced Physiology Magiportation Personal Domain Precognition Potion Creation - for various purposes (i.e. explosive, healing) Reality Warping Shapeshifting Spell Casting Spell Amplification Spell Creation Spell Destabilization Spell Mixture Spell Negation Summoning/Banishment Supernatural Properties Manipulation Sympathetic Magic Telekinesis Telepathy Transmutation '' War Gods: It's always help when you got those guys who can reck the shit out of everyone around them, and somehow knows how to piss off EVERYONE. **Anger Manipulation ***Anger Inducement ***Anger Empowerment **Army Manipulation **Battlefield Creation **Combat Empowerment **Combat Manipulation **Combat Perception **Discord Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat ***Enhanced Marksmanship ***Enhanced Swordsmanship ***Weapon Proficiency **Emotion Manipulation ***Emotion Consumption **Fear Empowerment **Fear Inducement **Fear Masking **Feral Mind **Life-Force Absorption ***Life-Force Constructs **Necrotic Empowerment **Power Bestowal **Tactical Analysis **War Empowerment **War Inducement **Weapon Manipulation ***Infusion ***Weapon Creation ***Weapon Transformation **Violence Aura **War Magic **Supernatural Condition (near Absolute level) Destruction Gods: Sometimes, the best selution is simply to crash something. Destruction Manipulation: Destruction Destroyed Environment Manipulation Destroyed Matter Manipulation Destroyed Object Manipulation Shard Manipulation Destroyed Soul Manipulation Destroyed Spatial Manipulation Destroyed Time Manipulation Destructive Energy Manipulation Part Manipulation **Destabilization: ***Disruption ***Electronic Disruption ***Energy Scattering ***Environmental Destabilization ***Fortitude Weakening ***Molecular Oscillation ***Perception Removal ***Radiation Generation by destabilizing atoms to an extreme point. ***Reality Sundering ***Structure Weakening ***Vertigo Inducement ***Vibration Emission The demi-God squad is also the main resorces in term of equipment and money for the army. while the Count posses immense amount of welth, far beyond anything imaginable, The entire Army is being founded by money the Demi-Gods get. They do that with the ability of Earth Demi-Gods to manipulate special metals and crystals such as gold and dimonds to earn plenty of money, and uses the craftsmans to build plenty of expensive items they sell in special magicians markets and to diferent deitys in an immense price, enough to give them enough money to found by themselves the entire army. Theme songs for the Demi-Gods: Skilled Magical Battle Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Devil Slayer Tempester the Immortal The Demi-God squad is being led msotly by General Yoru, and his orders comes in priority to the one of Angst and Black. 'Berserker Unit:' The Berserker unit was originally made by Shisen, the supreme general, as a guarding unit and a special ops unit. though later on the way, he decided to turn it form a "unit" to an actual ARMY. The Berserkers, as their name imply, are more like beasts in an armor of a man, totally unreasonable and a wlaking killing mechine, who can slay through armys of gods. Corrently, there are 100,000,000 Berserkers. 'Powers:' Berserker Physiology: *Anger Empowerment **Rage Form *Combat Empowerment *Feral Mind **Enhanced Instincts ***Killing Instinct ***Predator Instinct **Injury Immunity **Pain Suppression *Unpredictability Omnislayer: *Absolute Attack **Absolute Condition (powerful enough to outmatch the deadliest of beings): ***Absolute Adaptation ***Absolute Agility ***Absolute Athleticism ***Absolute Attack ***Absolute Balance ***Absolute Defense ***Absolute Dexterity ***Absolute Leap ***Absolute Perception ***Absolute Reflexes ***Absolute Regeneration ***Absolute Senses ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength **Absolute Defense **Anti-Psychic Presence **Death Inducement **Divine Slayer **Hidden Arsenal **Killing Empowerment **Killing Instinct **Killing Intuition **Omnicide **Power Negation **Unavertable Death Demonic Weaponry: **Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defense as well as leveling entire landscapes in a single strike. ***Conceptual Attacks: Use the to rewrite or outright destroy the natural concepts of the demonic plane. **Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. **Adaptive Weaponry: The weapon is capable of adjusting to any situation. **Corruption Inducement: The weapon is capable of bringing out the worst of the user and possibly allow the user to bring the worst out of others. **Corruption Empowerment: Draw strength from powerful corrupting forces **Demonic Empowerment: In some cases, the weapon is even capable of absorbing evil energy in order to grow stronger. **Demonic Force Manipulation: The weapon is capable of control vast incredible demonic powers and malevolent forces that are capable of mass destruction and manipulation of the very scales of reality. ***Demonic Element Manipulation:Take control of powerful demonic, destructive elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. ***Demonic Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling an unlimited reservoir of destructive demonic energy. ***Demonic Magic :The user's weapons are imbued with powerful satanic magic that allows to gain control over demonic forces. ***Demonic Infusion: Users are able to channel the demonic energy into their weapon(s). **Divine Slayer: The weapon is powerful enough to kill gods. **One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. **Power Manifestation: The weapon may be a manifested physical form of one's power. **Powerful Objects: The weapon can enhance one's previous assets to innumerable levels of power. **Reanimation/Resurrection: The weapon is capable of bringing the dead back to life under the user's control. **Sentient Power: The weapon may posses a will of its own. ***Weapon Manipulation: Users are able to bend the weapon to their will. ***Weapon Transmutation: Users are able to take the form of their weapon and shift it into the form of another, fitting it for any situation. ***Weapon Summoning/Weapon Calling: The user can call their weapon to them from afar. **Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. **Weaponry Refinement: Users can utilize supernatural means to enhance the strength and power of their weapon. **Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. Ultimate Fighter: *Ability Intuition *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Army Annihilation *Attack Prediction *Attack Reversal *Body Supremacy *Clear Mind *Combat Adaptation *Combat Empowerment *Combat Merging *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Counter *Enhanced Assassination *Absolute Condition *Supernatural Marksmanship *Fear Inducement *Indomitable Will *Instant Learning *Limitation Inducement *Martial Arts Intuition *One-Man Army *Pressure Point Intuition *Sense of Strength *Trick Weaponry *Unpredictability *Weapon Proficiency Dual Impregnability - though they can be harmed with magic which is being infused with physical strengh): *Invulnerability **Contaminant Immunity **Disease Immunity **Pain Suppression **Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Psychic Immunity **Empathic Shield **Psychic Shield Shadow Mimicry: Their body's are made of condense darkness. *Darkness Manipulation: **Animated Shadow **Create/generate darkness/shadow. **Absolute Darkness **Light Absorption **Shadow Camouflage/***Cloaking **Darkness Adaptation ***Night Vision **Darkness Attacks ***Darkness Solidification Create ****Tentacles/ ****tendrils, ****chains and/or ****threads to attack or bind. ****Umbrakinetic Constructs **Manipulate the properties of darkness/shadows. **Move/lift darkness/shadows. **Umbrakinetic Flight **Shadow Erasure **Shadow Marionette *Disease Immunity *Elemental Shapeshifting *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Dexterity *Oxygen Independence *Flat Body *High-Speed Flight *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Quintessence Force *Self-Sustenance *Shadow Camouflage *Shadow Generation *Size Manipulation *Umbrageous Teleportation *Thermal Resistance Fear Manifestation: unintentional. their very own presence make's the fears of people around them to metirilize. Destruction Magic: *Destruction *Disintegration *Shattering *Destruction Empowerment *Destructive Energy Manipulation Reality Anchoring: The Berserkers are such a great weapon against deitys, mostly because of the fact that they are immune to reality altering powers, which practically all deity have them as her last resort. The Berserkers Theme songs: Makarov vs Hades Ost Grand Wizard Bluenote Ost Lucifers Dance Parte B The Berserker unit need to listen to the three generals and the commander in chief, but the supreme authority over them belongs to the supreme general. he is the one made them, and they MUST do as he say, as exchange to the other generals and the commander in chief. 'The DemoChine: Generation I ' The DemoChine are a race of artificial life forms which are hybrids between Machines and Demons. They are all mindless drones without any actual free will. They are programed to listen to each one of the three generals, The Supreme General, and The Count. The orders of The Supreme General trumps the orders of each of the generals, and the orders of the count trumps the orders of everyone. There are 1,000,000 of those in the Phantom Army. 'Powers:' Demonic Machine Physiology: **Apathy: Become an unfeeling and relentless with no regard for life. **Demonic Force Manipulation: Possess vast and destructive demonic powers. ***Demonic Element Manipulation: Possess power the hellish elements. ***Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energy forces. ****Demonic Energy Absorption: Absorb demonic energy to increase one's power. **High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton: In some cases, The user's body yields advanced and sophisticated technology that has been imbued with powerful demonic magic. ***Customization: Customize the existing properties of one's own body. ****Demonic Weaponry/Mechanical Weapon Construct: The user's body is outfitted with numerous demonic weapons that posses powers of destruction. **Supernatural Condition: Gain the physical attributes of both demon and machine. ***Supernatural Durability: Become impervious to mortal means of attack. ***Supernatural Intelligence: Posses a refined intellect. ***Supernatural Speed: Cover a lot of ground with incredible speed. ***Supernatural Strength: Overwhelm weaker enemies with unbelievable strength. The AngloChine: Generation I ' The AngloChine are an artificial race of hybrids between Mechines and Angels. They are all mindless drones without any actual free will. They are programed to listen to each one of the three generals, The Supreme General, and The Count. The orders of The Supreme General trumps the orders of each of the generals, and the orders of the count trumps the orders of everyone. There are 1,000,000 of this kind in the Phantom Army 'Powers: Angelic Machine Physiology: **Apathy **Divine Force Manipulation ***Divine Element Manipulation ***Divine Energy Manipulation ****Angelic Energy Absorption **High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton: In a few exhibitions, the user of this power has a body that holds innovative tech that has been imbued with strong and powerful Angelic Magic. ***Customization ****Divine Weaponry/Mechanical Weapon Construct **Supernatural Condition ***Supernatural Durability ***Supernatural Intelligence ***Supernatural Speed ***Supernatural Strength The DemoChine and the AngloChine, generation I theme: Domine Kira All of the first generation are being led by General Balck, and by the second generation. 'The DemoChine: Generation II Touken.Ranbu.full.1854580.jpg|An example for two DemoChines from the second generation, in a daily cloth. Anima__Ophiel_the_fallen_Angel_by_Wen_M (1).jpg|A DemoChine, Second Generation, while activating his power 119fbcb55044c772b22d3532a1b8284d8933acf4_hq.jpg|A female version of the second generation, made to create more balance. ' The second Generation of the DemoChine are a highly advanced hybrids of artificial demons and mechines. As a countrast of the original generation, this generation posses free will, emotions and can function as normal living beings. They still act according to the orders of their superiors, but those kind of beings can also lead people on their own, plan strategys, and have normal lives. There are 10 females and 10 males variation of the DemoChine from the second generation. 'Powers:' **Demon Lord Physiology **Demonic Force Manipulation ***Demonic Element Manipulation: ****Demonic Earth Manipulation *****Demonic Metal Manipulation ****Demonic Energy Manipulation ****Demonic Light Manipulation ****Demonic Lightning Manipulation ****Demonic Wind Manipulation ****Diabolic Darkness Manipulation ****Hell-Fire Manipulation ****Hell Water Manipulation *****Demonic Ice Manipulation ****Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energy forces. *****Demonic Energy Absorption: Absorb demonic energy to increase one's power. **High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton: In some cases, The user's body yields advanced and sophisticated technology that has been imbued with powerful demonic magic. ***Transcendent Demonic Magic: ****Transcendent Curse Inducement ****Transcendent Dark Arts ****Transcendent Demonization ****Transcendent Demonic Empowerment ****Demonic Weaponry ****Devil Mode ****Destruction ****Transcendent Evil Empowerment ****Illusion Manipulation ****Magic Absorption ****Transcendent Magic Negation ****Transcendent Necromancy ****Nether Manipulation ****Reality Warping (Advancedlevel) ****Reality Consumption ****Transcendent Sin Empowerment ****Spell Casting ****Spell Creation ****Unholy Territory ****Void Magic ***Customization: Customize the existing properties of one's own body. ****Demonic Weaponry/Mechanical Weapon Construct: The user's body is outfitted with numerous demonic weapons that posses powers of destruction. **Absolute Condition: ***Absolute Adaptation ***Absolute Agility ***Absolute Athleticism ***Absolute Attack ***Absolute Balance ***Absolute Beauty ***Absolute Charisma ***Absolute Defense ***Absolute Dexterity ***Absolute Leap ***Absolute Perception ***Absolute Reflexes ***Absolute Regeneration ***Absolute Senses ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength ***Indomitable Will 'The AngloChine: Generation II Uranus2.jpg|The Second Generation Of The AngloChine 7b514c9ec89c848ea1d4d2d119e0cca9.jpg|another Example For The Second Generation b47a3a111d1408e413679f66fd3958e1--angel-manga-angels-anime.jpg|A Rare Male Variation, exist only in the second Genration ' The Second Generaiton of the AngloChine, just as the second Generation of the DemoChine, are intellegent hybrids of Angels and Mechines, and are capable for actual interactions with the world, have free will, and can live a normal peacful life. There are 20 AngloChine from the second generation. 16 of them are female models, and only 4 are males. It may be possible that it was do to the fact that Yoru was around the lab which created them at the time. what's sure is that when the Count came over to see how the products goes, he found 16 females there, with 4 on the wait, so he changed the computer program to make only male, so there are a few male version of those. 'Powers:' **Angel Lord Physiology **Divine Force Manipulation ***Divine Element Manipulation: ****Divine Earth Manipulation *****Divine Metal Manipulation ****Divine Energy Manipulation ****Divine Lightning Manipulation ****Holy Fire Manipulation ****Holy Water Manipulation *****Sacred Ice Manipulation ****Sacred Darkness Manipulation ****Sacred Light Manipulation ****Sacred Wind Manipulation ****Angelic Energy Absorption **High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton: In a few exhibitions, the user of this power has a body that holds innovative tech that has been imbued with strong and powerful Angelic Magic. ***Angelic Magic: ****Angelization ****Animancy ****Creation ****Destruction ****Divine Weaponry ****Holy Gift ****Magical Energy Absorption ****Mysticism ****Positive Forces Manipulation ****Reality Warping (Advanced level) ****Smite ****Spell Casting ****Spell Creation ****White Arts: *****Abjuration ******Defense Powers ******Support Powers *****Animancy *****Healing *****Life Magic *****Aura Reading *****Curse Negation *****Elemental Magic *****Malignance Nullification *****Purification Magic ******Purification ******Anti-Evil Aura ******Exorcism ******Salvation ******Possession Immunity *****Potion Creation (only medical oriented one) *****Restoration Magic *****Sanctification ******Almighty Infusion *****Strong Heart ******Pure Heart ******Strong Soul *****Spell Casting *****Spell Negation *****Supernatural Priest Training/Supernatural Shrine Maiden Training ******Divine Territory ******Holy Voice ******Impurity Destruction ***Customization ***Divine Weaponry/Mechanical Weapon Construct **Absolute Condition: ***Absolute Adaptation ***Absolute Agility ***Absolute Athleticism ***Absolute Attack ***Absolute Balance ***Absolute Beauty ***Absolute Charisma ***Absolute Defense ***Absolute Dexterity ***Absolute Leap ***Absolute Perception ***Absolute Reflexes ***Absolute Regeneration ***Absolute Senses ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength ***Indomitable Will The DemoChine and the AngloChine, generaiton II theme: YouSeeBIGGIRL/T:T Semblance of Dualism Hatred All the second generation order priority is as such: orders from general yoru and angst are to be listened, but they doesn't nesseserly need to listen to them. orders from general black Cancel orders from angst and yoru, but even with him, if they don't see the order as feeting enough, they might decline and disobbey. Orders from the supreme general, the commander in cheif or the count cannot be ignored and they must do as they have been ordered. Category:Blog posts